The House
by TomorrowIsAnotherDay520
Summary: A corrupt government, a kingdom swarmed with rebels and a secret organization who's only goal is to bring it all down. Korra is an assassin who's goal is to infiltrate a kingdom with the unintentional help from the heir to the throne, Asami Sato. But what will happen as she opens her eyes to Asami's perspective? (M- for violence and intimate scenes. Modern-ish with monarchies.)
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**CHAPTER 1: The Mission**

Walking down a long dark tunnel with four other acolytes, each of us wearing our black "SWAT" looking uniforms that consists of a black jumper with a black bulletproof vest underneath, black cargo pants and black military boots. Our marching finally halts as we reach the end of hall which has a barely noticeable door at the end of it. We are ushered in to the room which by the dried blood on the floor is an interrogation room. The room is nothing but concrete and steel. We stand in front of what's clearly a two way mirror. In between us and the mirror is a metal table with five manila folders on it, each with our code names. After years of training I was finally ready to receive my mission.

_Open your designated folders. _A distorted voice commands us, as we comply the voice continues. _Inside you will find an address, the name of your target and the time they are to be executed. Good Luck._

I open the folder interested to see that the only thing inside is a red note saying to stay in the room after the other acolytes have left. The door opens and the agents who ushered us in usher everyone out other than myself. I stand at attention for what seems like hours when a woman with graying hair, a grey business suit and sad eyes walks in. She sits in a chair on the other side of the table, back to the mirror, facing me as I continue to stand in front of the table.

"Avatar I presume?" Knowing well she has extensive knowledge of who I am and who I was, however I bow slightly. She goes through her bag placing a large folder on the table. "And do you know who I am?"

I nod, given the okay to speak "You are General Suyin, Ma'am." I know it is a code name, because in here who you were dies along with any recognition that you had a previous life before the entering "The House". I bow again as she smiles slightly, probably smiling at how ridged I'm being. It's no secret I have too much energy, am hard headed and loud, but at times like these ridged is considered respectful. I rather stay alive for as long as I can.

"Avatar, I have decided that you are the most qualified for one of the most important missions we have had in a while." She says opening the large folder. "It says here that you are at the top of your class in fighting, shooting, and strategy, and have mastered four of the most powerful fighting styles." She reads before looking me directly in the eyes. "I must say I am impressed, we haven't seen someone as impressive as you since one of our top agents died, Aang."

I remembered hearing the legends of Aang and being called a reincarnation of him by my mentors. That's how my code name 'The Avatar' came to be. When an agent dies their code names are recycled on to the new acolytes, having a code name of one of the legendary agents was rare, and a great honor.

"The mission you will be going on will be long, dangerous and tedious, but with your requirements and your age you are a prime candidate." She continues, she grins before saying "You also happen to be her type." Which confuses me but before I can dwell on it, she slides a photo face down over to me. "This is your target, you are to get in close with her. She is a royal, but she is also one of the leaders of a group of rebels called the Equalists. We have gotten word from an informant saying they will be hiring her a bodyguard. You are to obtain that position. Gain her trust, and help us to take both her rebel army and her bastard of a father's kingdom down." She looks at her watch then back at me, she slides the folder next to the photo. "You are to return to your quarters and study every last bit of information on your target and in 23 hours your mission will begin. You will receive more information on your way to Republic City, which is the Capital of the Kingdom." She says. Obviously I know what Republic City is, I haven't been living under a rock….Well I have been actually but we get to watch CNN under this rock….a censored version but still I am well informed regardless. I argue with myself not noticing she waved for the guards to come escort me out. I grab the folder and picture, bow one last time as I leave the room. Once in the safety of my room I finally look at the picture to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She has perfect fair skin, perfect black hair, beautiful green eyes, red lipstick and perfectly arched eyebrows. She is literally perfection, if I wasn't an assassin she would be a woman I would pursue a relationship with. After carefully studying the picture, I read over the "quick facts" on my target before getting into the more detailed stuff. The paper reads:

Age: 22

Status: Princess of Kingdom of the Republic, Heir to the throne, Leader of Equalists, engineer

Gender: Female

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Threat: High

Name: Asami Sato

Asami Sato? I think as I say the name a few times, appreciating how it rolls off the tongue.

"This will be adventure."


	2. Chapter 2: The Job

Authors note: This is a bit detailed but I wanted to make sure I covered what I need to instead of jumping to random places without explanation. But! we meet main characters in this one! Comment please, negative or positive, it helps me to get better!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Job**

I sit tiredly in my seat in the private jet, which I didn't know they had, but should've guessed. It's early in the morning, and when I say early, I mean the ass crack of dawn. Out of the 23 hours given to me 19 of it was spent reading over the history of the Satos. There was so much information yet 80% was on Hiroshi, Asami's father, than Asami herself. Most of the information on her was about her engineering and how much the technology in the kingdom was invented and built by her and her team. I figure I'll just have to get closer than expected to earn a few personal details. I look out of the window of the conference room in the jet, still waiting for someone to give me the rest of the information on my mission.

As if on cue a man comes in with a large case and a lockbox. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye before smiling. He's wearing a black suit and has in interesting nose piercing. "Hello Avatar, I am Truth Seer, Seer for short. I will be giving you the break down before you are sent to start your mission." He places the cases on the long table in front of me. "When we arrive in the Republic Kingdom, you will take a cab to the hotel at this address." He says handing me a brochure with _Flamey-o Hotel _elegantly printed across the top. The name clearly doesn't match the type of hotel this is, inside is the card keys to the room and a note with a phone number, he then hands me a key chain with car keys and other keys on it. "Once there, that will be your base of operations. Your gear will be there and will only be delivered there, so if you put in an order it will be sent to the hotel and depending on size it will be put in their hidden garage, which is also to your disposal. The hotel is also run by our agents, so you will not need to worry about being there." He continues.

"You will update "The House" on your progress every 3 weeks, on Wednesday at 1800 hours. You will use a burner phone and after every call you will destroy the phone. If you do not meet the deadline another agent will be sent to look for you. Do not make us send someone to look for you, it won't be fun. Do not call "The House" directly if you find out how. You will find a post-it note in the brochure of the number to the cleaners down the street from where you will be staying. To get through you must tell them your code which was put on your dog tags. If they say "Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice" after you give them your code, abort the mission and run to the nearest safe house, someone will be in contact with you if that happens. Do not call the cleaners unless you are updating, you have an emergency, need more guns or something of the like, or you need to dispose of a body that you can't yourself. Do you understand everything I have said, and any questions?" I confirm that I am on board and allow him to continue.

"Good. Now for the fun stuff!" He exclaims as he opens the large case, and turns it to me. It is filled to the brim with weapons, funny enough most were made by Asami Sato. I pull each weapon out examining them in detail. Each is a military grade weapon. There is a sniper rifle, a shotgun, an assault rifle, two pistols, a machete, a bowie knife, a shit ton of ammo and a mask. The mask is white with a brow and cheeks sculpted on, yet no mouth. Which I think it's odd to have a mask but if they are going to give it to me I obviously will need it. Underneath the guns, however, is a medium sized compartment, I open it and inside is a pistol that was dug up from my past. I look at the Seer with what must be a surprised expression, because he just laughs. The gun was one I brought with me to the first day at "The House," it was my father's. I had to give it up because we aren't allowed to have anything that reminds us of our past, I thought I would never see it again. The gun is gold with white plating on the handle, it was big for a pistol, it came with a custom silencer because this mother fucker was loud, and not to mention it can blow a hole through a person with the .500 S&amp;W special rounds it takes.

"I thought… " I start.

"I know but it seems someone is looking out for you. You are probably the only person in the world that uses such a complicated gun." He laughs.

I smile remembering the first time my dad gave me the gun, telling me he made and used it during his days in the military. My mother wasn't pleased. We finally land in a private airport where a car is waiting for me. As I head out of the plane Seer calls to me:

"Remember your training and stay strong. It may seem like you are on your own, but you aren't. We will be around, you are not alone."

"But what if someone from "The House" needs to get in contact with me for something?" I ask.

"Don't worry we will find you." The most terrifying and reassuring thing he's said. I nod to the driver as get into the car, and we head to the hotel.

I sit at the table in the hotel, which I might add is the best hotel I've ever been in, with the best view over the capital. I open the smaller brief case Seer gave me, which has everything I need on the Satos, and the location of the interview. I make my way to the closet and I strap one of the smaller guns to my thigh before I change into black baggy adidas joggers, a dark blue 'wife beater' tank and black combat boots which I slid a small blade into my right boot. I grab the car keys and head to the garage in the back of the hotel. As I reach the garage I use one of the keys to get in and HOLY SHIT! There's so many nice Satomobiles, Satomobiles are rivals with Ferrari, Bugatti, and Lamborghini, I can see why. There were also like 3 normal cars, probably for low profile stuff. There are also a shit ton of guns on the back wall and so much stuff It'll take me months to examine everything. I click the unlock button to find the car they have set up for the job, luckily it's a pretty nice car, it is a blue Mitsubishi lancer, looks like it is one of the earlier ones. Before pulling out of the garage, I look in the glove compartment to see a fake licenses, passports, a credit cards and about 5K in cash.

"Ha, sweet" I laugh to myself as I head over to the interview.

I finally arrive and park the car about a block down the street, walking the rest of the way to the warehouse, there's a swarm of men standing in front of the door in the fenced in parking lot waiting for the door to open. I assume they are all here for the interview they all look like thugs honestly. I stand in the back of the cluster trying to size everyone up, I was minding my own business until I was spotted by some asshole in the corner

"What's a woman doing here?" A man yells loudly, everyone looks in my direction. "Only the toughest men belong here, the name's Tahno, it would be horrible to see you horribly injured. So if I was you I'd leave." Trying to ignore all of the bullshit coming out of his face I keep my head forward looking past him. He's obviously offended I don't give him the time of day.

"Did you not hear me… Bitch?" This was enough to make me kill him but I continued to act like I didn't notice he was there, hell, I even threw in a yawn for good measure. Getting angry that he was making a fool of himself, he threw a punch, I moved my head slightly to dodge the fist but not moving anything else. He yells, everyone in the parking lot watching all of this unravel, as he throws another punch but someone grabs his fist I look behind me to see a man with black spiky hair in a black suit with a red tie, and funny looking eyebrows. Behind him another man staring at me with a goofy grin on his face, and a spit curl like superman coming down his forehead also in a black suit with a green tie.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME. CALM THE FUCK DOWN OR GET THE FUCK OUT" The man yells. He pushes Tahno away and faces me "Are you alright?" he asks, still kind of yelling. I nod

"Yea thanks, but I would have been fine." I grin.

He nods and then goes up to the front with the goofy guy, he yells for everyone to shut up and to remain so, before opening the doors to the warehouse. Everyone pours in as the two men climb the stairs and lock a gate to the stairs behind them. I also hear someone lock the front doors as well but it seems I'm the only one who notices that. We watch them as they go into a room and open the curtains, a thick sheet of glass separating us from the 10 other guys inside all wearing black suits and a woman in a red dress… She looks even more stunning in person, she looks down at us. I laugh to myself seeing Asami sitting there, looking "proper," but also like she could kill everyone in here. She scans the room and stops on me, we make eye contact. She smiles before leaning over to the man that yells a lot and says something that makes both him and spit curl smirk, before the angry one shakes his head and hands her a mic.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming in for the interview, which will be conducted in a few minutes. To the far wall on your left were you came in and on your right you will find weapons you may choose one at this time." We all do as we are told I decide to wait until everyone clears out before heading over, still being able to feel Asami's eyes on me seeing what I choose I assume. The only thing left over is brass knuckles and a katana so I grab the katana, I look over at Asami, who is still watching me, and grab the brass knuckles as well she smirks a bit.

"This is your interview. There is only one position, and 50 of you. There are no rules, except there can only be one. Everyone goes on the tone." She says with a polite smile. She looks directly at me before speaking again.

"This is a fight to the death."

The tone sounds.

* * *

Authors note..again!: Hope you all liked this chapter even though not much happened! but there's a (brutal) fight scene in the next chapter!

Here are some of the things I described in the story  
Korra's joggers: .  
Her gun but with a white grip: question/67/75/91/6775916_  
The mask: 020/0/8152687/il_340x270.495160422_  
(Quote by Robert Frost)


	3. Chapter 3: The Interview

Author's Note:

WARNING: GORE AND VIOLENCE! If you do not like skip the fighting!

Oh my god this took forever! Sorry for the wait guys I wanted to get this perfect, and I still want to spend another day perfecting it, but I think this is alright, I spent about two days outlining and contemplating the chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy! There is a lot of detail, just hang in there, also fun fact I wrote the fighting to the song Death Valley by Fall Out Boy haha. Please comment, negative or positive, it helps my writing. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Interview**

It was quiet, surprisingly. I thought everyone would go crazy instantly, but there was silence for about 30 seconds.

"GAH!" there was a desperate yelp coming from the other side of the room before a man gargled trying to call out before he hit the ground. Everyone erupted, slicing and punching and bashing anyone they could get their hands on. It was like everyone turned off their humanity to rely on nothing but their animal instinct. Which is stupid and careless, might I add. I waited and watched for the moment to strike. Body after body hitting the floor like a sack of rocks, people left and right bleeding and literally shitting themselves. I look to the floor next to me. There's a man dragging himself across the floor on his back, doing his best to keep his intestines inside his body. I nudge him over onto his stomach and push the tip of the sword into the base of his skull allowing him to die without pain. _Well, what a way to start a Thursday_, I think to myself shaking my head. I start backing up a bit towards the door bouncing on my toes preparing myself for the battle with this old beat up katana, that I know won't last long in battle. After 14 men are down that is when they start to come after me. They are coming at me, about 6 guys band together and walk at me. It would be so easy to just pull out my gun and shoot all of them, but I suppose I'll fight fair. The guys surround me, I bring myself into a walking stance, right foot forward, left foot back with my heel up and my sword lined up with my opponents throat, I wait, watch. The man in front starts to move, I explode to my right jumping to the side, crossing my left leg behind my right as I bash one of the guys in the face with the butt of my sword. I lowered the hilt under his chin and forced it up hitting him with all my force, half of his tongue pops out of his mouth and hits the floor in front of me, as he falls unconscious.

"Gross" I say as I throw my sword back the other way like a sun setting. The guy to my left charges at me and brings his large machete down over my head, my sword blocks it as it continues to come down at him and stabs him straight into the heart I throw my sword straight up and it slices up from his chest out of the top of his head. He floats to the ground like used paper. I bring the sword around my head and back into walking stance. The next guy, clearly had a bit of sword fighting background, because he comes at me with a horizontal waist cut, which I pulled my sword back to my waist and block, as I inch toward him and did the same again for the other side, he raises his huge machete over his head to do a middle cut, I spin behind him, my back to his. I angle my stab to go through his spine and into his lung, I pull the blade out, the tip of the blade pointing behind me, noticing I was closer to the next guy and slice diagonally up with my right hand, and bring the sword back down the same way slicing deep across his torso. The remaining 3 stand around me, I make eye contact with both of the guys on either side of me. They start to run away, one behind the other in a straight line behind the guy in front of me. I charge at them and swing my sword around my head and body in powerful cuts, the first guy who stood his ground tried to hit me with his club but couldn't find an opening, I slash him from his large traps, through his sternum and trough his lung and ribs the blow pushes him forcefully to the side. I continue to charge and windmill my sword around me until I take down one of the guys running away, the last one turns to fight, but I have already reared back, I thrust my sword through his chest. He grabs my arms, like I'm the last thing holding him to this world. I look him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I say before pulling the sword out, still holding on to him. I close his empty eyes as I ease him to the floor. I look up, I have drawn a crowd. Literally every last person still alive in this death pit is staring at me, surrounding me. I don't move, seven more move to the center with me. They attack with their axes and knives, I take each of them down one by one. When they fall I step over the ring of bodies surrounding me as I take down three more. Another guy looks at me terrified and runs at me with his machete, right as he's about to slash down, I get in a low stance that looks like I'm on one knee but my knee doesn't touch the ground I brace my sword as I let him skewer himself. It was slow and brutal due to my sword being dull to the degree of a pointy butter knife. As I attempt to slice through the next guy coming at me the sword snaps in half. I take the broken handle and lodge it in his neck.

Shit. 5 guys take this as their cue to attack. One guy jumps in the air and soars at me. I grab the brass knuckles out of my pocket, pop them on my right hand, and punch him so hard; I punch him out of the air and into another guy running up from behind him. I dodge and kick and punch for what seems like hours beating the life out of all of my opponents. Every time I knock one out, another wakes up, I try not to kill anyone but they leave me no choice. There are 5 left by the time my hands are sore and bloody. 4 as I snap his neck. 3 as I kick his knife into his eye. 2 as he cuts his own throat from fear. There is one left. He tries to stab me with a bloody knife he grabbed from the ground, I kick it easily out of his hand, my body facing the side, I punch him square in the face as I twist back to face him. He recovers and throws a punch to the left of my head I dodge to the right as he throws another to my right I duck my head under the fist to the left as he throws another one straight to my face, I dodge it by moving my head backwards. I bounce on my toes, a grin on my face. He throws the combo again and I dodge the same way before punching him four times: left, right, left, upper cut, in the face. He staggers back, I run and slide under him popping up from behind. I kick him in the side then punch him in the base of the head with my right hand. I hear vertebrae snap his body goes limp and hits the floor.

Ugh finally" I groan I put the knuckles in my pocket, deciding to keep it as a souvenir. I walk to the center of the death pit. I stretch a bit and shake my hands out,

"That was easy" I say out loud, I'm drenched in blood and guts though, which sucks because these joggers were comfortable as fuck.

I look up towards Asami and her bodyguards. She applauds me with a sad smile and motions for the mic, I bow to her. I hear shuffling to my left, I turn my head still bowing to see shoes trying to get farther under the weapons table. I walk over, grab his ankles and pull him out to the center. Tahno. I wonder what happened to him. I don't want to kill a defenseless man, I pity Tahno. In this moment he is pathetic. I let go of my hold on him as he pulls away and runs to the locked door we came in, trying to escape. I look at Asami again, she makes eye contact as she moves the mic to her mouth and says in her beautiful, perfect voice.

"Kill him." I stare at her for a moment more before turning towards Tahno, he is looking at me terrified as I walk over to him I pick up two dull machetes and I put one under my arm as I grab his hand and open it, put one of the machetes in. I back up to the other end of the floor. He stares at the machete, weighing his odds. He looks back up at me as he builds up his courage and charges. I side step him and kick his leg from under him, he hits the floor face first. I grab his hair and pull him up so he is on his knees looking up at Asami.

"Please…don't" He begs Asami to change her mind.

I close my eyes, the small prayer one of my masters used to whisper present in my mind. I whisper to him:

"Lo, There do I see my Father. Lo, there do I see my Mother and my brothers and my sisters. Lo, there do I see the line of my people back to the beginning. Lo, they do call to me. They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla. Where thine enemies have been vanquished. Where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death." I feel him relax at kindness in my words, I open my eyes as I raise the blade in the air and bring it down to his neck. It takes 2 times to hack his head off because of the dull blade.

"Congratulations please make your way up the stairs," Asami says as she walks out of the booth into another room. They unlock the gate and I climb the stairs and go into the room Asami disappeared into. She sits elegantly in a large office chair behind a desk. Mr. Grumpy and Spit Curl take their place on either side of her. The other bodyguards stay outside of the room but close the door. Asami's eyes roam over me, the silence in the room is deafening, if there's one thing I hate, it's silence. She bites her lip and smiles, I raise an eye brow at her. Deciding to break the silence,

"Sorry I'm, uh, ruining the carpet." I say with a grin looking at the puddle of blood at my feet, scratching the back of my head.

"That's alright I'm going to dispose of the place anyway." She smiles. "I'm Asami, this is Mako" she says pointing to Mr. Grumpy on her right, he grunts and nods my way. "And this is his brother Bolin."

"How's it going?!" Bolin yells wiggling his eyebrows with a smile.

"These two are my trusted advisors and bodyguards." Asami continues, I nod and say hello. "You two may leave." They both looked at her reluctant to leave her alone with me, but nod and walk out shutting the door behind them. "Now I will go over everything in detail. To be honest even though I had this interview," she uses air quotes around interview. "I did plan on having everyone killed regardless of who won, because I wanted to choose my bodyguard not have luck pick them, but seeing you, the way you analyze your surroundings, your situation, you are very skilled and just who I was looking for."

"Why would you have this interview if you were just going to kill the winner anyway?" That was the most confusing so far, other than the weird way she looks at my person, but I feel like that would be inappropriate to ask about. She smiles at me before speaking.

"Mako and Bolin set this up, they wanted to take a different approach to things." I nodded not asking anymore questions, she continues. "Picking the perfect person is important, you must know who the Equalists are correct?" I nod. She moves from behind the desk to lean against the front of it, standing in front of me. Even though she is leaning I can tell she is taller than me by like four inches. I guess that's what you get when you're dealing with models. She speaks again interrupting my inner ramblings. "I am one of the leaders. Now, where you come in. Not only will you be a bodyguard, but…" She pauses and leans forward touching my cheek and moving her hand to tangle in my chin length hair. "You will go where Mako and Bolin can't." She whispers in my ear. _Oooh,_ I think to myself, finally understanding. Her jasmine scented perfume is so light and airy yet intoxicating. She pulls away, I can't help but smile at her.

"I think I can handle that." I chuckle as I flirt back. She smiles.

"By the way, you single handedly killed 36 men by yourself. I am very impressed." She winks as she heads toward the door and walks out, I follow her. As we walk out of the office and the warehouse I smell gasoline, and wrinkle my nose to it. Asami stops when we are halfway across the parking lot and turns to look as me.

"Your first task is to clean up your mess. When you're done meet me by my car." She puts a book of matches in my hand and turns to strut to her limo, on the opposite side of the street. I turn to see Bolin jog up to me with a jerry can filled with gas.

"We've drenched the majority of the place and just finished the inside, all that's left is the front." He says as he smiles and walks over to where Asami and Mako, who has just joined her along with her 10 other bodyguards. I do as instructed but one think I can't understand about all of this is why rebels would act like this, aren't they supposed to fight for the people? Not have a battle royal to pick a damn bodyguard. I lead a trail of gas from the warehouse to the middle of the parking lot. I take a match out of the book, lighting the book on fire, then threw it on the gas, the fire instantly followed the path. I walked towards Asami not bothering to watch the place burn, seeing enough buildings burn to last me a life time. As I walk towards her, she looks back at me and bites her lip as the building blows up, not phasing anyone there.

"What's wrong?" Asami says when I reach her, my face is an open book sometimes, I need to work on that.

"I was just wondering what rebel army kills a bunch of people in this manner." I say. She pauses then everyone erupts in laughter. I scowl and roll my eyes a bit.

"We aren't a rebel army. That is a front. Yes we are rebelling but mostly for personal gain." I stare at her still confused. "We are a mob, hon, an organized crime syndicate." Asami says with a smile.

"Oh," I laugh. _Now that makes more sense to the extra muscle and the death pit,_ I think to myself.

"Come with me, it's time to get you some new attire." She says as she enters the car. _I guess I'll come back for my car, it's hidden pretty well anyway,_ I think to myself.

"Good because I loved these pants." I joke with her.

"I'll buy you some new ones." She laughs at me as we drive off.

* * *

End Notes:

The sword fighting Korra is using is Haidong Gumdo, which is Korean Sword fighting. I mixed a couple forms together, I am a second degree black belt so don't worry about inaccuracies. Also in HG every school has different styles so if you watch videos online it won't be the same as mine. Hope you enjoyed!

Also the prayer Korra used is a viking prayer to the deceased.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Test

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wait and the shorter chapter, I just got off of spring break and was trying to get situated, thank you for waiting. This chapter is moving the story forward and setting stuff up, so hang in there, but there is some "action". This chapter also was a wee bit hard to write because I wasn't sure if this is how I wanted to take it but I think it turned out well! As always I will take any review good or bad it helps my writing.

WARNING: torture, and mention of drugs. If you don't like, then skip down some.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The First Test**

I sit in the car with Asami, Mako and Bolin, who sit on either side of her, while I sit in the long seat across from her. She leans across Bolin to pull out a pack of cigarettes. Bolin opens the sun roof. When she puts one in her mouth Mako lights it for her, she took a long drag of it before she turns her attention to me. _She stares at me a lot_, I think to myself. She takes another inhale.

"You know that'll give you cancer," I say half-jokingly, half serious.

"Hmm, worried are we?" She hummed with a smirk.

"That's my job," I chuckle. She laughs before handing the cigarette to Bolin who snuffs it before tossing it out of the window.

"That is true, I have a few questions for you." _Oh no_. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" _I guess I can answer truthfully in most cases, _I think to myself.

"I've travelled to many countries and places, looking for ways to improve my skills and fighting, so I have trained years with many masters. As for the sword fighting, I mastered Haidong Gumdo with Master Zuko."

"Oh? So you have even more skills I don't know about," She leans forward and touches my knee. Thankfully from my knee up isn't soaked in blood. That would make sitting uncomfortable, I already feel bad about messing up the car. She jarred my thoughts as she slides her hand up my thigh. Surprised, I look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I can't wait to see what else you can do." She leaves her hand there for a moment longer before leaning back. I look at Mako and Bolin who are both trying not to acknowledge what she was doing, both looking out the window blusing a bit. I laugh at their reactions before nodding to Asami.

"I hope I don't disappoint." I grin. She smiles back.

"So, what did you say to the man who was trying to escape? He seemed to accept his fate."

"Oh that," I scratch the back of my head with a blush, "It's an old Viking prayer one of my masters would say every day, whether he killed someone or not."

"Tell it to me." I've managed to intrigue all three of them, as I clear my throat a bit before I repeat the prayer again, all three seem invested in what I was saying. When I finished Asami hummed as she relaxed in her seat.

"I see why, it is quite relaxing." She smiles and grabs another cigarette, Mako lights it again. I'm not one to condone damaging yourself, but the way she does it makes it look sexy. Which, is hard to do because usually it's a turn off. "We're here." She says not taking her eyes off of me. I look out the window to be welcomed by a giant mansion, it's almost palace sized. I look back at Asami who just chuckles and puts a finger under my chin to close my mouth, before getting out of the car. We parked in front of the mansion, there are nothing but balconies and staircases, a lot of windows and a GIANT fountain. It is amazing. We walk into the mansion, I try not to go too far in so I don't mess up the floors, but Asami grabs my hand and leads me into a guest room on the first floor, "you can take a shower here, and someone will put clothes on the bed for you. When you are done one of the servants will bring you to my office." She flips her hair and heads toward the staircase with Mako and Bolin in tow.

Whoever picked my outfit must understand my need for comfort, I think as I look in the mirror, I'm wearing black joggers again but this time with white, circular patterns all across the legs, a black shirt with a thick light blue stripe down the spine, and light blue converse. I situate my concealed weapons, which I feel Asami has noticed by now, and head out of the little room.

As I step out of the room a little gray haired man steps in front of me.

"This way ma'am" he says softly as he leads the way. I memorize the long confusing halls, after we ascend the stairs we walk all the way to the end, make a right, make another right at the end of that hallway then make a left go down that hall and at the end are large wooden doors. When we reach the door the short butler knocks 3 times one long, two short before I see a pair of sharkbrows peep through the sliding speakeasy grill to see who was standing there before opening the door.

Mako lets me in and waves for the butler to leave as he leads me into the room. Asami is watching me as I walk in, she motions for me to take a seat.

"Those clothes suit you," she says. Hers do too, she must have changed clothes while I was showering, she is wearing black dress pants and a red blouse with a few buttons loose so you can see a bit of cleavage, and those red lips. She's so beautiful.

"I have to thank you for that don't I?" She smiles.

"You know, I never got your name," she says before looking at me.

"I'm Korra."

"Hmmm Korra, you have a wonderful name." She says testing it out.

"Thank you" I smile.

"So, you have the job, but you must prove yourself. It will be a bit challenging, but I have to build and test the loyalty you are bringing to the table. If you fail any of these tests, I will kill you... I believe in you though, so I'm sure I won't have to." I look at her with a raised eyebrow but I nod anyway, she looks at Bolin and nods. He walks over to another door on the other side of the office. Asami holds out her hand gesturing for me to go in.

The first thing I noticed is that the room is very dark, the floor by the sound of my footsteps is concrete, and the area smells like thick, musky mildew. Bolin grabs my arm after shutting the door and moves me farther in. Bright lights turn on and my eyes adjust to Asami standing next to a man slumped in a chair, he has a bag over his head. His hands and feet are tied to the chair with thick rope, that is usually used for boating.

"This is test one" she says as Mako walks over to her pushing a cart containing a metal and wooden bat, a tool box, compressed air used to clean keyboards, a jug of water, a towel and a taser. Bolin jogs over to Asami, he salutes her before turning and punching the hunched over man hard in the head. The man jumps up and thrashes around before he tries yelling. He must have a gag on because his yelling is muffled.

"Silence, please," Asami whispers next to the man's head, before pulling the bag off. The guy's face is beaten to hell, I don't even think his own mother would recognize him. "This man has betrayed the Equalists. He has been selling information to other organizations, and was seen by another leader of the Equalists talking with the cops. He is to be punished and killed. That is your first task." I walk over to the cart without hesitation, impressed with the level of torture techniques they have, simple yet unique. I first take the Keyboard cleaner and turn it upside down and gave it a shake before spraying it on his neck. Due to the chemicals, it becomes very cold and very painful on skin when held upside down and agitated. The pain is akin to hot needles being stabbed into your body, yet what comes out is very cold. He screams from the cold burning sensation. I spray it in his eye and set the spray down, he is screaming viciously and shaking his head violently back and forth. I grab the wooden bat next. I un-ball his fists before making him grab the arm rests. I twirl the bat a few times before I reel the bat back and crack the bat into his fingers shattering the bones into dust, not really but almost. I then do the same to both knees and set the bat back down. After a while his screams finally die down to pathetic whimpers.

"Do you deny your accusations?" Asami questions. He forces himself to look at her before he nods. She sighs and looks at me, "keep going". I open the tool box, rummaging a bit, I pull out a small saw, and turn towards him he screams and violently shakes his head screaming "I admit it" over and over through the gag. Asami put her hand up to me, indicating for me to put the saw down. She smiles and leans over to whisper in my ear "Shoot him."

"I wasn't given a gun."

"Use yours." She says with a wink, I knew she noticed the gun. I nod and moved behind him, I pull out my gun and shoot him. He relaxes but because of his bindings, he doesn't fall out of the chair.

"Mako, Bolin would you mind?" She gestured to the dead body. They both nod and drag the man away out of another door in the large "interrogation" room. Asami leads me back into her office and sits on her desk facing the chair I sat in earlier, however I stand in front of her this time, as she looks up at me with an apologetic smile.

"I apologize for having you kill him so soon after killing many others, I am sure you are tired of it, but it was necessary." I nod, to be honest I have a bit of a blood thirst. It is usually hard for me to quench but I don't plan on telling anyone that.

"Now that you have passed the first test I will give you a room in the mansion, I'm sure you have another place you are staying but feel free to move back and forth, Mako and Bolin do that as well. Now, for your next mission Mako will drive you to the docks at midnight tomorrow. We, as you probably have guessed, also buy, make and distribute drugs, and are at the top of the drug trade. Any drugs in the kingdom are run by the Equalists. However, our rivals the Triple Threat Triads have stolen 20 pounds of cocaine from out last shipment. We have word that they will be meeting a buyer from the Earth Kingdom tomorrow night at that location. We want you to get the coke back and," She pauses finding her words before meeting my gaze, "Kindly, tell the earth kingdom buyer that from now on he will only buy and sell from the Equalists. If he does not comply, kill him. "

"Yes, Ma'am" I say with a mock salute, she laughs before standing up walking behind her desk to rummage through it.

"I'll send in one of my servants to take you to your room," she walks back over to me and places a map in my hand. "In it I've circled your room. I have also circled my room, Mako and Bolin's room, and this office. If you need anything come to my room. Also, feel free to explore." She kisses my cheek before flipping her hair, _she does that a lot,_ I think, before she walks towards the door I came in. I watch her the whole way, still stunned by how soft her lips were… and that she actually kissed me. She looks back at me, with a heartbreaking smile before leaving, "Good night, Korra." As soon as she leaves, the short man from before comes in.

"Follow me, please." He says before turning to leave. He takes me back the way we came to the front entrance but we climb two more flights of stairs. He takes me down a long hall before stopping three doors from a pair of large metal doors at the end. "Here we are, have a good evening." And with that he takes his leave down the hall. The room is bigger than any room I've ever been in. There is a large white, clean bed against the back wall. The walls are a light blue and to right of the room is a glass sliding door leading to a balcony. There is a private bathroom to the left of the bed all marble and white tile. Equip with all the essentials: shower, sink, damn heated floors, fucking porcelain toilet with a bloody bidet attached and the goddamn seat heats up to keep your ass nice and toasty! Like holy shit! To the right of the bed, there is a HUGE walk-in closet. I haven't felt this excited about a room in a long time. In the closet, if it can even be called that, there is a three sided floor mirror on a stage. There are also a TON of clothes in the closet, half to my style of: joggers, jeans, t shirts, wife beaters, combat boots, vans, and chucks. While the other half is more formal ware: button ups, jackets, vests, multiple pairs and colors of oxfords, and a blue, black and other dark color palate bowties, and normal ties. All of the clothes are on the outside of the closet and in the center are accessories, like a shit ton of Ray-Bans specifically the club master and original wayfarer style sunglasses, all of them are black, and next to those are an assortment of watches. I just want to know how they did all of this so fast, they only had like 3-4 hours to get all this organized and presented before I came. These people get shit done that's for sure. I let out a small whistle at how huge this closet and room are. I move back over to the bed and plop down on it. It was the softest bed I have ever laid on. I decide to lay there a bit longer before deciding to explore.

_This mission might not be so bad!_

* * *

End Notes:

Yes, it is true about the keyboard cleaner and even though my bro told me not to spray it on myself, I did anyway and it hurt, like a bitch, for a long time, and left a big black bruise haha so don't do it.  
Also did you find the: "I see what you did there" and the "that makes me worried/think" parts? :]  
I hope to get the next part out soon!

If you wanna see the joggers and the mansion you can go to my profile on archive of our own: my username is JaeFarron on there

Thank you for the support!


	5. Chapter 5: The Night Club

Author's note: Hey everyone, this is the longest chapter so far! so I hope you enjoy

**WARNING: There is violence.**

There is also sexist comments, I do not condone these types of comments, but that's modern society for ya. Also, let me know in the comments if the violence is too much, I'm trying to convey the way Korra and Asami think and their stability through those scenes, but I can calm it down if I have to. Please excuse any typos, there probably will be some. Sorry for the wait and thank you for hanging in there! Don't forget to comment :]

(Also read end comments, please)

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Night Club**

I grab the map Asami gave me and head out of my room, and away from the large metal doors at the end of the hall, which turns out to be Asami's room. Bolin's room is across the hall from mine and Mako's is to the right of his. I walk to the first floor from the fourth, seeing as the third and second are just offices and random guest rooms or miscellaneous rooms. Coming down the large marble steps the front door is right across from it and there are halls to the left and right of the staircase. I decide to go right first, passing a few guest rooms like the ones I changed in when I first arrived. I reach the end of the "L" shaped hall. Going along the side of the house there's a large pool that connects to what seems to be a locker room, which in turn is connected to a gym with a shit ton of weights and equipment. The pool and the gym is viewable from the hall because of a thick clear glass. '_Hell Asami could start a gym business from her house, I'd take a membership just to see her in some shorts... Fuck Korra stop thinking like that, at the end of this you'll have to kill her, probably, so this is just business... But would I be able to kill her?'_ I start to worry about my resolve, I've never had a problem killing people before, beautiful men, women, whatever I never had a problem_. Why is that changing now, I've just met this women! Why does she make me feel this way?_ I mentally yell at myself noticing I wandered into the hall on the left of the stairs somehow.

I wander some more before opening a door while looking at my map, I look up to see a large kitchen, like the kind you'd fun at fancy Fire Nation restaurants or Republic Kingdom for that matter. I walk through the doors to find a large ballroom with tables lining the edge, it's so clean and smells like bleach and sparkles. I leave the large ballroom and cross the hall into another room that has a metal door. Through the door is another metal door but it's locked, however there's a camera looking down, it moves up and down, like it was examining me. It returns to its original position before the door clicks open.

"Hello?" I ask but there's no answer. The lights click on as I wander farther in to be greeted by a room filled with weapons, from melee to close range, like shot guns and pistols to long range, like assaults and snipers and even cross bows. All the weapons are locked up in beige painted lockers that have large holes like a fence so you can see them clearly. There are also a bunch of long drawers underneath I open a couple since they are unlocked. The first one I open has a plethora of knives, I've never seen this many different types of knives before. The drawer underneath that, has a locked glass case over it but it contains small vials of different colored liquids and powders. I shut the drawers deciding to ask Asami to let me examine the weapons and other different items another time and head to the door on the other side if the room.

"This place is literally inception" I say to myself heading into the other room which is a HUGE garage/hanger with planes, boats, cars and motorcycles everywhere and in the corner is a desk top with a desk lamp and a bunch of sketches of cars and buildings on it. 'H_ow the fuck is this all fitting in this house?'_

I look at my phone  
_1:30 am._

I guess I'll head back to my room.

I trace my steps back to my room but before I step in I hear voices coming from Asami's room. I walk closer to the doors to get a better listen to the muffled voices.

"I don't trust her," that must be Mako, "how can you trust her so easily? I know she's up to something, she was too accepting of this whole situation. And just the way she acts and responds to things, are even more suspicious."

"Come on bro, she seems pretty awesome, not to mention so nice to look at" I shake my head and chuckle a bit at Bolin's comment.

"Hmm I agree with Bolin" Asami laughs.

"Of course you do, you were trying to get in her pants as soon as she walked into the interview."

"Ugh Mako, I was not. Sure I was flirting with her but don't be so ridiculous… Now that she **_started_** the trials I've been trying to get into her pants." Asami and Bolin laugh_. 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait huh?'_ "Besides Mako she's doesn't have my trust yet, even if she completes-"

"When" Bolin interjects.

"Yes you're right, Bo'. WHEN she completes the trials she will be under close watch for a few days, until I feel it's safe to take her to the base. Also, I assume that she seems suspicious to you because her vast amount of skills, she's really a jack-of-all-trades. Another reason she is perfect for this job."

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it" Mako sighs. I take that as my cue to get back in my room. As soon as I shut my door Asami's opens, I look through the peep hole to see both Mako and Bolin entering their separate rooms.

I lay in bed contemplating everything they just said knowing it will be a challenge breaking down whatever walls Asami placed around herself. I bet if I gift wrapped myself naked she probably wouldn't take the offer, I know she would just continue to tease the hell out of me. But I guess it comes with the territory.

The next morning I wake to a knock on the door before a letter is pushed under the door.

_Get dressed in something formal when you are done Kai, one of my assistants, will escort you to the dining room.  
-Asami ;)_

'Asami sure is a character' I laugh to myself as I get dressed. I wear white oxfords, loose yet form fitting black dress pants that outline my ass a little too well, I shake my head knowing Asami did that on purpose. I'm also wearing a royal blue dress shirt and a white bow tie. I decide to wear the silver Piaget altaplano caliber 1200 watch, which is expensive as fuck which is why I'll be wearing it! And it's not even the most expensive one in the box. I check the time, it looks like I slept the morning away, because it's currently 3 in the afternoon. I grab some sunglasses to complete the look. I put on the Clubmaster Ray-Bans but push them up on my head also pushing my bangs back. Finally, I put a hip holster on the inside of my waist band so my silenced pistol is hidden. I look fly as shit. I grin at my reflection before heading out.

"It's about time! Women, I swear" I am greeted by a short boy with dark brown hair that is buzzed around the sides and back leaving hair just on the top of his head. He's around his teens, I assume this is Kai.

"You must be Kai, huh?"

"Yeah and you must be Asami's fuck buddy" I raised an eyebrow at him, he shakes his head before leading me towards the dining room.

"I haven't had sex with her, I'm just her bodyguard." He snorts a laugh.

"That maybe so but you will most likely end up being her fuck buddy."

"And why do you say that?"

"Well clearly you both are attracted to each other and there were a few other bodyguards," he says bodyguards with air quotes, "who she's slept with and then immediately killed, I think she'll keep you though because she's actually putting you through the trials, the other girls she brought back here she just fucked 'em and cut 'em." He shakes his head again, before opening the door. I just wanted to know how he made these observations, when this is my first time meeting him… '_Oh, he was at the interview_,' he was also in the car, sitting in the front with the driver. I think about what he said, and I do remember Asami saying she was going to kill whoever won, I wonder how many of these "interviews" they've had. I start to feel a bit of jealousy, which I refuse to acknowledge. I'm 21, she's got to be around my age, so that means she's of course has had sex before I mean look at her. If I've had sex then I can guarantee she has, hopefully not with her close friends like I had, that got a little hectic and I like to remain away from dramatic situations. Maybe that's why Mako is so bitter all the time. The sound of the door opening shook me from my mental rants, which I have frequently. Kai and I enter the ballroom, which is apparently the dining room that doubles as a ballroom for rare events Asami puts on. The curtains are open this time so I have a brighter view, it's been changed up from the last time I was in here. There are wooden floors with a long rug down the center, two tall windows with thick red curtains, and a large fire place in between them. A massive chandelier hanging above a long wooden table sitting on the rug, with multiple wooden chairs with white seats and sterling silver plates and utensils, and at the head of the table is Asami, legs crossed, reading a newspaper and elegantly sipping what I assume is tea, since the whole room smells like bitter leaves. She is wearing a black and burgundy jacket with a Future Industries logo on the shoulder, burgundy jeans, black boots and she is wearing her trademark red lipstick. Bolin and Mako sit on the side of the table next to her, Mako checking his phone, he's wearing a grey t-shirt and black jeans and black combat boots. Across from him, Bolin wearing the same thing except he's wearing a green wife beater, he's also feeding…. a red fox some bacon from his plate, which was weird but I assume weird is the norm here.

"Your fuck toy's here" Kai stops in the doorway and shouts my presence at Asami, but she continues to read her paper, unfazed. Mako sighs loudly and rolls his eyes, and Bolin gives a sad look. Kai walks farther in the room before looking at me and pointing to the chair next to Mako telling me to sit, just as I do a butler puts plates of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me and a large empty plate as well. I don't really feel right eating yet, seeing as I'm new here. Asami, with her super senses, seems to notice.

"Korra trust me, you want to eat something." She looks at me from over her paper. I shrug and put a large pile of eggs, a small tower of toast and I leave all the bacon on the plate because I'm gonna eat all of it, so no point in moving it. I clear my plate and the plate of bacon in less than 20 minutes, the butler sits a pitcher of water and a large glass, I easily drink the whole pitcher in like 3 minutes. I've always had an appetite of two linebackers put together, I think it's pretty normal, my friends and masters would beg to differ. But what do they know! I look up as I wipe my mouth with a napkin…Everyone is staring at me.

"What?" I ask

"You just ate like you haven't had food in years" Mako states, eyes still wide.

"I have a large appetite," I defend.

"I think you mean monstrous or voracious." Kai says. Bolin nods.

"But…that was amazing!" Bolin shouts. "I bet I could eat you out!"

"Challenge accep- wait…what?" I say as I start to laugh at his slip up.

"I MEAN OUT EAT YOU!" He quickly corrects, everyone, me included, bursts out in laughter even the butlers around the room.

"HAHAHA I BET YOU CAN BO!" Kai teases him as he grabs his stomach. Bolin just stands, picks up the fox, and speed walks toward the door

"Bolin.. Come back!" Asami calls after him through her fits of laughter, but he rushes out of the room. "Aw now I feel bad."

"He'll be fine he's just embarrassed, I'll go talk to him." Mako says with a smile as he chases after Bolin. Asami smiles and tells Kai to get the car ready.

"So, before your next job, we are going somewhere, just us." She smiles at me as she folds her paper, "just think of this as a bonding experience. Follow me." I do as I'm told and we leave the dining room, heading towards the garage. She pushes a panel next to the door which reveals a flat black screen, Asami puts her hand on it and it scans her hand.

"_Asami Sato, Identified._" A female voice sounded before the door clicks open.

"Whoa, that's just like the movers!" She laughs at my excitement.

"Good, that's what I was going for."

"Did you build that yourself?" I asked as we walked into the weapons room I wandered into before. She nods and smiles.

"Yes, I am an engineer among other things." She says with a slight blush, which is cute because up until now, she's either been a badass, a bully or a flirt. I just really want to see her blush again.

"That's awesome!" I say while I watch her open up the drawer with powders and liquids.

"Thanks." She unlocks the glass and takes out a clear liquid, she then walks over to the other side of the room and pulls out a thick metallic wrist band. She puts both on the table in the middle of the room, before grabbing gloves, safety glasses and a syringe from a drawer in the table. She takes all of the liquid out of the small vial before putting the liquid in the wrist band and shutting the slide again. She throws everything other than the bracelet and the glasses into a red toxic bin.

"So before we leave I wanted to give you this. Everyone who is a part of the Equalists has one of these, except the leaders." She says as she grabs my hand and clamps the wrist band around my wrist. "Now, when I hit this button twice you will need to say a word that will allow the band to lock on to your wrist and be able to allow you to take it off. Then we will do it again but this time when I click it three times, say a word that will inject poison into your blood stream. Ok?"

"Whoa, wait what? I don't want poison to inject into me." I say pulling my arm away.

"Korra, no, not now, this is just to set up the bracelet."

"Oh, well what kind of poison and why do I want this thing on my arm?"

"A liquid form of Ricin, and because if you get caught and tortured for information, and I haven't found you in two days, you need to take it. But you must wait two days, do you understand?" I nod. "Good, now what are your words?" I think for a bit deciding to stick to my roots.

"To lock and unlock: Raava and for the poison: Vaatu." She smiles and nods. We set up the band and head through the door to the garage where Kai is waiting next to a two seater Satomobile. It's one of the models that Lamborghini stole, detail for detail from Future Industries. Where the Sato's call it the Akai karasu, which translates to Red Raven named after Asami by her father for its black and red colors, Lambo calls it the Aventador LP 750-4 Superveloce. I read that in the background information I received from the house, apparently Hiroshi Sato sued, because it was one of the first sports cars Asami build from scratch, but Asami didn't really care and had them drop the lawsuit. In an interview, apparently she gave a statement saying that she had the suit dropped because she thought it was flattering, but she "urged" them not to do it again. They didn't.

She ruffles Kai's hair, thanking him, he grumbles a "yea, your welcome" before going back inside the mansion. We both get in the car as Asami speeds, and I mean the car turned into a rocket and sped down the long street away from the mansion. On the inside I'm screaming bloody murder but on the outside I'm pretending I'm not terrified. I clearly wasn't fooling her, because I hear her laugh and slow the car down. I open my eyes which I didn't realize were closed and unclench my death grip on the "oh shit handle."

"Scared are we?" she asks slyly with a smile as we get on the highway.

"Pssssh, hell nah" I try to act tough, she's not buying it.

"Mhmm" she shakes her head and laughs.

"So, did you build everything in that garage?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I did." She says blushing slightly.

"Does your father build anything?"

"Not anymore, ever since he took the throne, I've had to run Future Industries myself. Not that I mind."

"Oh ok, what all do you usually make?"

"Hmm, well I've designed and built all of the newer car models, I've designed every plane Future Industries has produced, I've built and designed weapons, and in turn built and supplied the military with those weapons as well as any military vehicles they have and I also build and design buildings and cities. For example, when my father rose to power, the castle was in ruins, and I redesigned it and brought together a large team to rebuild it. Now that thing is almost impenetrable."

"Holy shit Asami, you're pretty awesome." She flips her hair.

"I know." She says with a wink, I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"We are going to make some money."

"Don't you have a fucking kingdom? Why do you need money?"

"Well, my naïve Korra, that money is very track-able. Everything the Equalists have worked for would be uncovered if I were to use that money for… those sorts of activities."

"Oh, that makes sense. So do I get details?" I ask as we pull through an alley she points to a building coming into view.

"I'm buying this building." It's not a bad building, pretty big, sounds like a good plan until I see the sign.

"A strip club? Really?"

"Yes."

"But. Why?"

"Well, ever since one of the leaders of the Equalists, Zaheer, opened one there has been a high demand for them, however, I want to make this one more high class. This will be more like a night club. You will be the muscle for the employees here when it is built. But you'll only have to be here when they call you, when I'm here or on your own free time."

"Well, okay. Seems easy enough, how are they going to get in contact with me?" She opens the glove compartment and hands me a white, I Varrick, a top of the line cell phone. "You better call me." I say with a smile.

"Hmm, maybe I will." She teases. "Let's go."

We get out of the car and we walk to the door, which I open for her. I try to hide my blush when she strokes my cheek in thanks as she steps in. We walk all the way to the back, I look for exits out of habit, there are three not including the front door, two down stairs one upstairs. Looking over the large open space is a room with a tinted window. We climb the stairs and head to the door of the room, Asami is about to open it but I insist she lets me, just in case this is a set up. My instincts were somewhat right. I open the door to a man pointing a gun in my face, he pulls the hammer back on his pistol, but before I can decide if he going to fire my body is already reacting. I grab the gun and stick my fingers behind the trigger so he can't pull it. I point the gun away from me feeling him trying to fire the gun, his arm is stretched across his body, I bring his arm towards my knee as my knee smashes into his elbow breaking his arm, all while pushing him over the railing. **CLANG!** _CRAACK! _I glance over the railing to see the man's neck twisted, he must've hit the railing on the stairs on the way down. I look in the room to see five guys all looking unamused.

"Oops?" I say before stepping in the room, letting Asami in, but standing close to her just in case.

"I told him not to do that." Sighed a man sitting at a desk. The man has long hair separated by two low ponytails or whatever they are he's wearing a white suit and a black shirt and tie. He has two guys standing on either side of him eying us suspiciously, I guess it didn't help that I just threw one of them over the banister to his death. In my defense I didn't expect a gun in my face.

"You must be Tarrlok." Asami says.

"Yes Ms. Sato, welcome, would you like any refreshments?"

"No thank you, I am ready to make this deal."

"Right to business I see, will Zaheer be joining us?"

"No I will be handling everything, this will be my club." Tarrlok laughs at her and walks to the tinted window.

"I don't think we will be able to make a deal."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I don't make deals with children, so go find yourself a husband, grow up, and then maybe we can make a deal." He says looking out the window. I look at Asami knowing this man just signed up for a one way ticket to hell.

"I don't think you understand. Either we make this deal or I take this place by force." Asami says calmly.

"You are outnumbered, girl. You will be going now." Asami laughs at him. She turns to face me, her back to the room.

"Korra may I borrow your gun?" She whispers in my ear. I nod, but before I can take it out she slides her fingers under the waistband of my boxers touching the skin of my left hip, before sliding to my right hip, she grabs the gun, slowly, looking into my eyes. In an instant she has turned and expertly shot each one of Tarrlok's men in the head before anyone could even react. I shake my head to get rid of the trance she easily put me in, just in time to see Tarrlok try to turn and shoot Asami. However, she is already very close to him. She punches his wrist and he easily dropped his gun, she then kicks it over to me. I quickly pick up the gun right as Asami grabs Tarrlok by the throat. She is literally lifting him about three inches off of the floor. She rubs the gun down the side of his face before sticking it under his chin.

"Answer me a few questions, yes?" He nods franticly. "Who does this establishment belong to as of this moment?"

"It-" he clears his throat. "It's yours ma'am." He croaks out.

"That is correct, now will you cause me anymore trouble?" He shakes his head no. "Wonderful, I want to call whoever you must to confirm that I have ownership, you will also relay a message for your men to leave this establishment alone, understood?" He nods. Asami puts him down. He makes his call, while he does Asami is listening closely making sure he doesn't let anything about his current situation come to light.

"What are you going to do now? You aren't going to kill me. Your organization needs me." He says as he gets off the phone. Asami is holding out her hand so she can take his phone and put it in her pocket. I just want to know where he gets off, he's clearly in no position to tell Asami, of all people, what she can and can't do.

"You're right…I'm not going to kill you," Tarrlok smiles as if he won, Asami points to me, "she is." I take me cue to grab him and throw him on the floor. I kick him hard in the stomach, as Asami goes to sit on the desk. I kick him again and again until he is gasping for air. I push him on his back and punch him repeatedly in the face until I'm satisfied with the amount of blood that rushes out of his face. I sit on his chest and grab his neck with both hands and push down hard on his throat choking the life out of him. His hand grabs at my forearms and shoulders, trying to reach for my neck, but he's too weak. I inhale as he breathes out what would be his last breath. He continues to struggle as I look Asami in the eyes. She's looking back in mine, biting her lip seductively. I let go of his throat as he inhales and coughs violently. I get off of him and stand in front of Asami, I shoot Tarrlok in the head with his gun, then wipe my prints off of the handle and toss it on his chest. Asami grabs the front of my pants and pulls me between her legs. I put my hands on either side of her on the desk, she slides my gun back in the holster before pulling my face close to hers. She grazes her lips over mine, but before I can kiss her, her phone rings. She smiles and pushes me back so she can stand.

"Asami Sato." She answers the phone and walks out the door, I sigh in frustration and follow her. "Hello, Zaheer."

"I'm sorry to say…" She puts the phone on speaker. "But I had to kill Tarrlok."

"I figured you might have to. No matter, he was going to get a hit regardless." Zaheer's deep intimidating voice comes out of the phone.

"I see, Zaheer, would you mind sending someone over to clean up this mess?"

"Right away, love." He hangs up, Asami and I head to the car. We ride back to the mansion for the most part in silence.

"You have about six hours before your job tonight, what do you have planned."

"I'm not sure, but I'm up for anything." I'm making a bit of a bold move here. It's too early to sleep with Asami and I know she's going to turn me down but she's a turn on and I'm feeling brave, so I'm going to at least let her know I'm interested. She looks at me, then looks back to the road and chuckles. She's picked up on my offer.

"Hmm, maybe soon, I'll give you…Something to do." We both laugh as she pulls into the garage. We walk together going to our respective rooms, I unlock the door before glancing at her, she opens the door and looks at me over her shoulder once more before stepping in and shutting the door. I go inside and kick my shoes off and toss my bow tie on the nightstand before plopping on the bed deciding to take a much needed nap before the job tonight.

"That woman is going to me the death of me." I say to myself still thinking of how intimate we ended up so quickly. I guess Kai was right about a few things.

* * *

Hey guys, I didn't want to start off the story with this because it sucks, but this chapter is late because I was informed this week that my mom has cancer. This has been a hard week, but I will continue the story not to worry, it actually takes my mind off things, so if there is a late chapter, or it takes me a while to put one up, please bare with me I am going through a hard time.

Anyway, on a lighter note, I am going to be writing prompts for another story I want to do, so let me know which ones you guys like when I put them up and I'll continue them! I will also take suggestions. Thank you all

-Jae


	6. Chapter 6: The Drug Deal

Author's Note:

It's finally done, this took me forever! Sorry for the wait. With long chapters there will be typos, so please excuse them. This isn't my favorite chapter, but don't worry all the good stuff is on it's way. I actually wrote an outline for the story and holy shit things get even crazier! I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment, good or bad it helps!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Drug Deal**

I wake to the sound of my phone ringing, obnoxiously.

"mm-hello?" I answer the phone groggily.

"Korra? It's Mako"

"Oh hey, how'd you get my number?"

"Guess." _'Asami'_

"I take its time for the job then?" I say as I check my phone, for the time

_-9:00 pm-_

"Yeah, meet me in the garage in 20 minutes."

"You got it." I sit up, put on my tie and adjust myself before heading to the garage. When I arrive Mako is standing by a black SUV, looking at his phone.

"Hey."

"Get in." He nods. I do as I'm told and get in the front passenger seat, while Mako climbs into the driver's seat.

"HEY KORRA!" A loud voice booms directly into my ear.

"GAH- JESUS FUCKING CHRIST BOLIN!"

"OOPS! Sorry for scaring you." I shake my head releasing a sigh.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's coming with us," Mako interrupted before Bolin could say anything. "It was the only way to cheer him up."

"Bro, shut up." Bolin pouts sitting back. We sit in silence as Mako pulls out of the garage and heads into town. We drive by tons of people still crowding shops and venders selling snacks and treats. I open the window to feel the wind and to take in the smells of the city. Tall buildings and fast cars line the streets next to loud clubs, the bass vibrating anything that passes by. We pull up to the docks facing the water and park in between two shipping containers facing the water.

"So why are we here so early?"

"We're only two hours early, and first things first when you hi-jack a deal, and that's to scope out the area, to make sure we aren't walking into a trap."

"So far so good I'd say." Bolin says sticking his head between Mako and I.

"Bolin you have to pay closer attention, there are 2 cameras and a guard." Mako scolds.

"Um… there are 12 cameras and 7 guards." I say looking around. The cameras are all spaced out surrounding the dock. There are some pointing to the water, between shipping containers, in the alleys and facing the exits on land, there are four security guards, two in a light tower, and two guards by the exits, one at the west gate, and one at the eastern gate, each able to view the security cameras from the entrances, and finally three guys making rounds throughout the docks, from where we are parked, I could make out the pattern they take, however the third guard goes out farther than the others, it's hard to see his exact routes. From the ones I could see they have badges, but they don't have normal uniforms, which means they must work for the Triple Threats.

"Wait where did you get the extra 10 cameras and 6 men." Mako asks quizzically.

"On the way in here there was a guard in the bushes, I assume relieving himself when we snuck in, there is a strong possibility that there will be another one at the other gate. See the light tower? If you look at the light, it moves sporadically, which means that it is run by a person, there are usually two, that way if they get attacked then they have back up. And if you look closely you can see three other guards walking around the docks, they were harder to see since they are wearing black."

"Ooooooo, she got you bro." Bolin laughs. Mako grumbles and looks away.

"Whatever, it's dark. There's a small warehouse on the other side of these containers." Could this man be anymore uptight? I sigh to myself Time passes in silence for another half hour when my phone buzzes in my pocket.

_-Almost time, how's it going?_

_ ~Asami_

_-Hey! Miss me already? Jk. We are waiting for the Triads to arrive, we are defiantly in their territory._

_~Korra_

_-Hmm maybe I do ;) I know you guys will be fine. Talk to you later._

_ ~Asami_

_She's such a flirt_, I shake my head.

"Hey there's a light." Bolin says as a light speeds toward the docks. It shuts off as the spotlight searches for the source. We watch a small speed boat glide and bump into the dock, but no one leaves. Mako watches the boat while Bolin and I watch our flank and rear for the Triads. About 10 minutes later 3 SUVs showed up, a dark blue one, a green and a red one. They drive past us to the warehouse and flash their lights at the boat. Two men get out, one wearing a green and tan suit and an interesting mustache. The other was a large hulkish man with scars on his face and around the top of his head. He was wearing just a bullet proof vest and black shorts and holding a black brief case.

Only three of the triads enter the building one wearing a green, tacky suit from the green SUV and two from the other vans wearing black, with accents of blue or red. The guys in black cart in four crates, which must be our drugs. When they all enter the warehouse Mako and Bolin quickly get out of the car and open the trunk, I follow checking to make sure I have enough ammo in my silenced pistol before meeting them in the back. Bolin turns and tosses a military grade Steyr Aug A2, it's sleek and heavy but perfectly balanced. He also clips a grenade belt to my waist.

"Flashes are on your right, frags on your left" he says meeting my eyes, he blushes slightly.

"Bolin," Mako calls his brother tossing him three sticky bombs. "You know what to do. There are people probably still in there, don't get caught." Bolin nods and jogs over to the cars and arms each sticky bomb, placing them underneath the cars.

"Let's go" he says to me, jogging towards the warehouse checking corners on the way to the door. I follow his lead, we reach the door of the warehouse which is slightly open the two men from the boat are on the right, and the three from the triads are in the left all standing around an old wooden table. The smaller man in the green and tan suit waves his hand signaling for the large man to put the money on the table.

The triad in a tacky green suit opens the case to examine the contents. He nods and closes the case again, motioning for his men to hand over the drugs.

"Mako, they are going to leave if we don't do something now." I whisper to him. As Bolin jogs up behind us.

"I'm thinking hold on."

"We don't have time for this, Bolin climb those stairs, there's a catwalk. You can provide cover fire from there." I say getting in front of Mako, waiting for Bolin to enter from upstairs before going in.

"Wait a second-" before he can finish I kick the door open and walk in shooting the guys in black first. The triad in the green suit has a shotgun, but Bolin shoots him in the shoulder before he can raise it. The man from the earth kingdom runs to the door but Mako comes in just in time, pointing his gun at the man's head.

"GGRRRAAAHHH" I quickly look in front of me to see the hulkish man lunge, I try jumping out of the way, but he catches my leg pulling me to the ground, Bolin starts to unload a clip into his back.

_-click click-_

He quickly reloads, but the man grabs one of the guys I shot and chucks him at Bolin slamming him into the wall. I quickly jump to my feet, because he's focusing on me again. I walk backwards aiming my pistol at the man's head and fire, _Clang,_ his head goes back I wait for a moment, waiting for him to fall.

"Is that the best you've got?" His voice booming; charging at me. I unload my clip into his head but he continues his charge, both of us bracing for impact. He slams me into a wall. I slowly stand up, shaking the spots from my eyes.

"Korra! Stay down," Mako says trying to make his way over to me and attempting to keep his gun on the other guy.

"Mako! I can handle this" I reassure him he contemplates for a moment deciding to ignore me. "Mako, you have to trust me," he stops and stares at me before sighing. I give him a reassuring smile before jumping up, I run at hulk man dodging his slow punch sliding under his legs kicking the back of his knee making him kneel. I grab the shotgun from under the triad and unload 6 shots into his head, finally he falls. He has a large hole in the back of his head, but he's still alive he grabs the gun from me and throws it across the room. He gets up and grabs me, pinning my arms to my side, he's about to head butt the shit out of me when I hear a single shot ring out. The hulkish man twitches and drops me hitting the floor with a thud. I look up to see Bolin slowly lowering his weapon.

"Thanks Bolin" I say with a smile, he returns it.

"For a lovely lady like yourself, anytime." He says before disappearing through the door. I turn to the man Mako is still aiming at. I look at him in the eyes with sincerity.

"I apologize for all of this, but you see that coke belongs to the Equalists. It was stolen a few nights ago. Our...boss would like to offer to be your new supplier. Do you agree to that?" He looks at all three of us like we have gone insane, and maybe we have.

"I do, yes."

"Awesome, from now on, you will only buy from the Equalists, if you try to buy from anyone else we will know. And besides, that low grade shit the triads have been making is running them dry, why do you think they stole it from us? This way you get higher quality supplies and we get a major distributer. It's a win, win." He nods in understanding.

"I think we have a deal then. There is 4 million in the case will that be enough?" I look at Mako who nods.

"Sounds good, give Mako your information and we will call you for the details of our next shipment." He nods and hands Mako a business card.

"Guys there's a problem, the Traids heard the shots. They are coming over here." Bolin yells as he runs inside.

"Ok Bolin help Mr."

"Butakha"

"Mr. Butakha with the crates," I open a crate and take out a wrapped pound of coke and put it in my pocket. "Before you do, blow the cars."

"You got it boss," he says with a salute, before pushing the cart with the four crates to the door. The counts to three and blows the cars sprinting out of the building. The explosion providing cover for him and Butakha to run to the boat. I grab my assault rifle and run outside as well. Bullets ricochet around me as Mako and I dive for cover behind concrete blocks. We pop up shooting, only when there's a break in fire. After a few minutes Bolin makes it back to us sliding into cover behind my block.

"Guys I have an idea!" Bolin yells, as he runs back into the building. As quickly as he came he was gone a again.

"BOLIN!" Mako yells trying unsuccessfully to get his brother to come back. Mako and I gun down 4 guys and all three of the security guards that were making their rounds. I was right when I assumed they were hired by the Triads.

"Korra, help!" Bolin comes out of the building trying to drag the Triad in the tacky green suit, who is now tied up with zip ties, and shoot at the same time. I jog over and help Bolin drag him behind the block.

"Alright! We can leave!" Bolin says while shooting.

"Bolin you are insane," Mako glares.

"We need to make it fast because more are on their way!" I yell as two more cars pull through shooting at us through open windows. I pull out a frag and throw it at the car, it glides straight into the car. I wrap an arm around Bolin's neck to pull him down behind cover.

-**BOOOM**-

...

...

_Orra_

_Korra! RIIINNGG_

_Korra!_

"KORRA!" I open my eyes and shake my head trying to stop the ringing in my ears, looking around quickly, Bolin is shaking me. His head is bleeding and he's covered in dust and dirt. I grab my gun nudging a very disoriented Mako, in the process.

"What? Oh, I'm okay Korra." I nod and peak over what's left of the concrete block. Both of the backup cars are burning. There must've been one more car, because two men in tacky blue and red suits are running to the car. I shoot at them hitting the guy in blue in the leg, but they pull him into the car before he hits the ground, speeding away. I stand up and walk over to Mako who's still laying on the ground helping him to his feet.

"Come on Mako, stand up." He does with a groan, he is bleeding from his ears.

"Can you walk?" He nods. He walks into the warehouse and comes out a few seconds later with the brief case.

"Let's get to the car." I nod and take Bolin's gun so he can carry our hostage. We have to step over pieces of car and…well people, on the way to the car. Mako opens the trunk so Bolin can toss the triad in the back under a hatch where we have the guns.

"Let me go! Do you know who I am? You're starting a war here!" We all look at each other.

"Shut up." Mako says as Bolin knocks him out with a single punch. We all move to get into the car. I pause catching my reflection in the window. I have a deep cut on my right eyebrow going down over my eye lid and ending just under my eye, I quickly close it finally noticing the blood getting into my eye, I'm filthy like the boys, but I'm alive that's all that matters. As I get in and sit down I wipe the blood out of my eye. We all slump in our seats and sigh. We sit there for what seems like 10 minutes. Bolin starts to chuckle. I try not to but I can't stop myself and end up joining him we both stop for a second and look at Mako who has a straight face but when he looks at us he starts to smile. Now all three of us are laughing like fools in the middle of a war zone.

"Let's go to a pub, I'm hungry and we can all use a beer."

"That sounds perfect." I nod in agreement.

"Before we do, why did you take some of the coke?" Mako asks.

"Asami wanted the coke back, but we sold it. I wanted to give her proof that we were successful." Mako nods.

"I didn't think of that, good idea." _Oh shit a pat on the back from Mr. Brood and Gloom, go me!_

We all walk into the pub and sit at the bar. Everyone gets quiet as they stare at us, the only noise is a college Football game playing in the background. The bartender comes over to us, he's a tall burly man, _I'm so tired of large burly men for one night_, he has tattoos on his large arms, he's wearing a black wife beater, and has a large dark brown beard. He looks like a Viking to be honest.

"You guys look like you've had a rough night. You need an ambulance?"

"No we are fine." I reassure the man with a smile.

"Well, alright, can I get you guys anything?"

"Yea Guinness, 3 of 'em, 3 whiskeys, and how do burgers sound guys?" Bolin orders for us, Mako and I nod in agreement.

"Coming right up." The man puts in our order for the food, and quickly gets us our drinks. We sit in silence for a while until I remembered something that I still thought was odd.

"Bolin, why do you have a fox?"

"Oh! That's Pabu, he's actually Asami's fox."

"Did you guess Bolin came up with the name?" Mako asks, I laugh and nod.

"Whatever guys, it's a good name."

"So how do you guys know Asami?" The guys look at each other.

"Well, we will let her tell you in more detail when she's ready, but we all grew up together. We can't get into it though." I nod and let it go looking at both of them, they have a dark look in their eyes. We finish our food and beers and head back to the mansion. Mako calls Asami to let her know we've arrived, and she asks us to come to her office.

We all walk into the office, Bolin is carrying the triad into the office. Asami is sitting at her desk waiting patiently.

"We got you a gift." Bolin says. Asami nods and points to the side room motioning for Bolin to lock him up in there.

"Where is it Mako?" Asami asks with a slight frown.

"Here," I say as I put the coke on the desk and next to it I put the brief case on the desk next to it. "We sold the coke to the buyer for a million per crate." Asami opens the case. Stares at the contents before sighing and turning the brief case around for us to see. There are 4 gold bricks, the number "1,000,000" on each one.

"It's going to take a long time to turn this into usable money." Asami states.

"I have faith in you." I say with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. She rolls her eyes but I managed to coax a smile. "Since we all are here, Korra, you will do your last test."

"Right now?" I ask exhaustedly. Asami smiles and nods. She grabs the coke pulling out her tactical knife and flips it open. She stabs the coke and pulls it out with a very small portion balancing on the tip of it.

"Prove to me you aren't working for the government."

* * *

I wanted to thank everyone again for the wishes and prayers for my mom, it helps more than you know. Also these last chapters have been all over the course of two days in the story, and I can't wait to move on, there will be time jumps and such to advance the story farther, I think I'm most excited for the romance and the ending of the story because holy shit plot twist. Anyway enough rambling, thank you for reading!

~Jae


End file.
